Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 2/Dzień 11 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 11 9:43 100px 100px Podczas porannej toalety Kevin bardzo długo siedzi pod prysznicem. Marley jest na niego wściekły i mówi, że jeśli zaraz stamtąd nie wyjdzie to skopie jego biały tyłek. W końcu mężczyźni godzą się, a Kevin wynagradza koledze to, że tak długo musiał czekać na łazienkę. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie, wciąż wściekła po tym czego dowiedziała się od Shondy postanowiła doprowadzić do konfrontacji z Dianne. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach, w trakcie których została delikatnie mówiąc zignorowana, w końcu dorwała Dianne sam na sam i uznała, że jako ostoja dobroci nie może dłużej pozwalać na to, by największe zło szerzyło się w tak wspaniałym domu, zwłaszcza obrażając ją, przyszłą miss Massa... chatsets. Wykrzykuje Dianne prosto w twarz, że jeśli ma jej coś do powiedzenia, to niech zrobi to prosto w twarz, a nie nazywa ją za plecami "dys fakin slat". Zdziwiona blondynka z trudem powstrzymuje atak śmiechu, jednak udaje jej się to i pełna powagi stwierdza, że jeśli Ce'Brie jeszcze nie zauważyła, to ona nie używa takiego słownictwa, bo to poniżej jej poziomu. Ce'Brie wykazuje się jednak swoją niezwykłą inteligencją i nie ufa przebiegłej Dianne, mówiąc że skoro Shonda tak jej powiedziała, to na pewno tak było, bo Shonda jest jej true bff i nigdy by jej nie okłamała. Dianne nie wytrzymuje i wybucha śmiechem, po czym dodaje, że no tak, mogła się domyślić że ten tekst brzmi bardzo w stylu Shondy. Mówi, że jedyne co powiedziała o Ce'Brie to to, że jest dewotką z Mashugachokers i że woli satanizm Kevina od przesadnej religijności. Dodaje też, że Shonda wciąż się mści za jej nominację i że kobieta powinna dorosnąć, bo zachowuje się jakby była w jakimś reality show dla głupich nastolatek, w którym dostaje się dodatkowe punkty za udawanie przyjaciółki wszystkich, a późniejsze obgadywanie ich za plecami. Zdezorientowana Ce'Brie woła Shondę i prosi o potwierdzenie tego, co wcześniej mówiła. W poirytowaniu zdążyła już zapomnieć o tym, że zdaniem jej bff Dianne powiedziała również, że jest najbrdzydsza i najmniej inteligentna. Gdy Shonda próbuje odwrócić uwagę i zmienić temat, Ce'Brie zaczyna się na nią wydzierać, mówiąc że próbowała ją wykorzystać i że na pewno to ona porwała zaklęty pasek z wężowej skóry marki Stefanel. Drze się też na Dianne, że próbuje jej namieszać w głowie i że jest złą osobą. Dianne jedynie wzrusza ramionami mówiąc, że wie że Ce'Brie jest inteligentna i szybko dotrze do prawdy i idzie do Keiry i Kevina, żeby zapytać ich czemu wszyscy nazywają ją złą osobą, zwłaszcza że Kevin jako satanista i osoba, która rzekomo zaprzedała duszę, powinien znać się na tych sprawach. Keira przytula i pociesza Dianne i mówi, żeby nie słuchała Ce'Brie, bo ona bredzi o demonach od samego początku programu, natomiast Kevin nie rozumie pytania i zaczyna się zastanawiać czym wgl jest zło i dlaczego ludzie zakładają, że skoro jest satanistą, musi być zły, zwłaszcza że jest w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z tak pobożną osobą jaką jest Mattie. Ostoja prawdy biegnie natomiast do Candace i Ashley, żeby im się wyżalić. Z płaczem wyznaje, że jej podejrzenia muszą być prawdziwe i to Dianne jest jedynym faktycznym demonem w tym domu. Opowiada im jej historię, która wydarzyła się naprawdę, że to Shanelle była poprzednim demonem w domu przez którą Anneliese latała po domu, rzeczy same się poruszały i znikały, itd. Przed eksmisją Shanelle, odnalazła w kuchni napis wykonany krwią "Shell" co miało zwiastować wstąpienie do Domu Wielkiego Brata prawdziwego zła, które ma w planach pomścić swoją złą pomagierkę i wszystkich zabić jeśli ta zostałaby wyeliminowana z gry. Ashley ma dość i próbuje przetłumaczyć Ce'Brie, że to Anneliese jest powalona i że to nią trzeba się zająć, ale Ce'Brie oferuje jej trzy drinki by jej uwierzyła. Candace również jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona i nie wierzy ani odrobinę w to co próbuje przekazać koleżanka. Tej również oferuje trzy drinki. Kompanki Ce'Brie podziękowały jej za trunek, ale dalej nie mają zamiaru w to wierzyć. Ta, mocno wkurzona faktem, że nikt nie traktuje poważnie jej ostrzeżeń, zaczyna chodzić po domu i drzeć się, że nikt nie docenia faktu, że próbuje uratować ich przed śmiercią i zaprzedaniem duszy Szatanowi wbrew ich woli. Candace podeszła do niej by wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Ce'Brie głośno i kulturalnie jej wyjaśnia, że jest inteligentną osobą i nie da się oszukać ani dać traktować jak wariatka, którą nie jest. Ce'Brie stwierdziła, że musi zacząć działać. Inaczej nikt nie dożyje końca tego programu. Zakrada się do pokoju pod nieobecność Dianne i dyskretnie próbuje zabrać jej materac z łóżka. Pokój co prawda nie był pusty i wiele osób stwierdziło, że Ce'Brie powaliło mocno na umysł, ale ta uznała, że warto to zrobić skoro ostatecznie ma otrzymać po tym status bohaterki domu. Po długich, dwudziestu minutach udało jej się przeciorać materac do łazienki. Do wanny wlała dużo wody święconej, gdzie ostatecznie ówczesny materac wrzuciła. Zadowolona, wyszła z pomieszczenia, spotykając Anneliese. Ta na widok wody święconej zaczęła syczeć i trząść się. Ce'Brie niemal kompletnie popadając w panikę, przytula ją i zaczyna uspokajać, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że nie musi się już więcej bać, bo rozumie, że boi się Dianne i jej ciemnej złowrogiej duszy. Pomoże jej pokonać strach przed złem, występkiem, tłumami obcych ludzi oraz przełamać jej nieśmiałość. Jeśli tylko chce, może zostać jej BFF. 14:32 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Candace, Nathan, Melissa, Mattie, Marley oraz Shonda rozmawiają na temat ostatnich wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. W pewnej chwili Ashley zaczyna przysłuchiwać się rozmowie grupy i kobieta usłyszała, jak Candace zaczęła na nią flugać. Ta nie wytrzymała i zaczyna się prawdziwe piekło. Ashley i Candace zaczynają wyzywać się od najgorszych szmat, Candace zostaje wytrącona z równowagi i wrzeszczy na domowniczkę, że jest nienormalna, powinna się leczyć i że ma nierówno pod kopułą. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, że tacy ludzie na świecie żyją i funkcjonują w tym popieprzonych życiu. Candace zaznacza głośno i wyraźnie, że NIE ŻYCZY SOBIE, ABY TA ZBLIŻAŁA SIĘ DO NIEJ, A JUŻ TYM BARDZIEJ MÓWIŁA COKOLWIEK DO NIEJ, BO NIE JEST GODNA POŚWIĘCENIA JEJ CZASU. Całe to zdanie wykrzyczała z drugiego końca korytarza podczas, gdy Ashley przysłuchuje się wszystkiemu i wychodzi do ogrodu. Melissa próbuje załagodzić sytuację i zabiera Candace do pokoju zwierzeń, aby ta uspokoiła się i nie ingerowała w dalszą dyskusję z Ashley. Candace stojąc przed schodai głośnym tonem zaznacza, że jeżeli jeszcze raz Ashley zacznie na nią nagadywać, to zrobi jej krzywdę, po czym Melissa zaciąga Candace siłą do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px 100px Ashley idzie porozmawiać z Candace na osobności. Woli nie mieć przy sobie widowni, ponieważ Candace ma tendencje do grania ofiary. Chce jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego od kilku dni nie chce spędzać z nią czasu. Jej zdaniem zachowuje się, jak wariatka, gdyż każe innym kobietom nienawidzić Melissy. Na dodatek płacze po kimś, kogo w ogóle nie zna. Chce zrezygnować, bo utraciła niby swoją miłość, a za tydzień już o nim zapomni. Ashley uważa, że Candace jest fałszywa i robi wszystko pod publikę i preferuje nie przebywać w domu z takimi osobami. Candace mówi jej, że już pogodziła się z tym, że Craig odszedł oraz wcale ona nie chce zrezygnować, jak Ashley próbuje jej wmówić. Melissę oceniła zbyt powierzchownie, a Ashley zachowuje się zbyt wyniośle i jest dość sztywna. Doradza jej, aby wyluzowała trochę, ponieważ czas spędzony w domu powinien być miłym wspomnieniem z życia, a nie tylko przypadkowym epizodem, o którym chcą szybko zapomnieć. Ashley zbliża się do niej i szepcze do ucha, żeby lepiej uważała, co mówi. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Candace groziła jej. Doradza kobiecie, aby lepiej przystopowała z piciem alkoholu. Candace uśmiecha się, po czym kończy rozmowę z kobietą i udaje się do ogrodu, aby zrelaksować się w jacuzzi. Ashley otwiera drzwi do ogródka i nazywa ją fałszywką dziwką. Proponuje jej zmianę doktora, bo obecny wstrzykujący jej botoks, spartolił "czarnoskórej piękności" twarz. Candace postanawia nie reagować na jej zaczepki i dalej korzysta z dobroci, jakie daje woda, jacuzzi oraz Wielki Brat, stawiając ten obiekt pod gołym niebem. Ashley idzie do kuchni i wyciąga z lodówki jogurt naturalny. Szybko biegnie do sypialni, w której śpi Candace. Ashley otwiera jogurt i wszystko wylewa na prześcieradło Miss USA. Po czym zakrywa kołdrą i wraca do salonu, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. 17:29 100px 100px Mattie, widząc Nathana palącego papieroska na ganku, podchodzi do niego i pyta się, czy nie miałby ochoty zapalić z nim shishki, żeby trochę osłodzić sobie życie i poczuć więź ze swoim wewnętrznym chi. Chłopak przywiózł ze sobą shishę o smaku ananasowym, prosto z upojnych wieczorów podczas jego pielgrzymki do Jerozolimy. Nathan przystaje na propozycję, gdyż lubi sobie od czasu do czasu zapalić dymka. Oboje spędzają godzinę w tych egzotycznych oparach, ciesząc się z tego, ze w tym tygodniu są bezpieczni, jak również ze wzmocnienia ich przyjaźni. 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne podeszła do Melissy i pogratulowała jej tego, że dostała immunitet. Powiedziała, że cieszy się z powodu dziewczyny, gdyż była nominowana w zeszłym tygodniu i ma przynajmniej chwilę spokoju. Stwierdziła, że żałuje, że nie zdążyła poznać Andreya, zwłaszcza po tym jak dzięki swojemu wegetarianizmowi uniknęła przygody ze środkiem na przeczyszczenie, który dodał do lasagni, bo lubi ludzi z oryginalnym poczuciem humoru. Z początku zdystansowana Melissa nieco się rozweseliła, mówiąc że Andrey potrafił przynajmniej wyjść z hukiem z tego domu wariatów i że jej go brakuje, podobnie jak Shanelle. Dianne ją pociesza, mówiąc że na pewno zobaczą się po programie i żeby wytrzymała. Po rozejrzeniu się czy nie ma w pobliżu Ce'Brie opowiedziała dziewczynie, że ta uważała Shanelle za prawdziwego demona, a że ją uważa za arcydemona, którzy przyszedł dokończyć jej dzieło. Melissa wybuchła śmiechem, mówiąc że jeśli Shanelle i Dianne są demonami, to ona jest kosmitką z planem podbicia ziemi. Dianne również wybuchła śmiechem. Następnie kobiety rozmawiają, żeby lepiej się poznać, plotkują i upijają znalezioną w szafie butelką tequilli. Dianne woła Keirę i Anneliese, żeby do nich dołączyły, gdyż jak twierdzi woli otoczyć się kobietami, które są bezpieczne, żeby nie czuć grożącej jej eliminacji. 23:12 100px 100px 100px Melissa wieczorem siedziała w palarni z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i papierosem, którego ponownie wzięła od Nathaniela. Dziewczyna miała włosy spięte w kucyk. Podziękowała Nathanowi, że on i Marley tak jej pomogli po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia. Po chwili do rozmowy dołączył Marley, który dosiadł się do nich. Marley powiedział, że postapili tak, jak powinni się zachować. Dziewczyna dodała, że zawsze będzie próbować pomóc chłopakom, jak oni pomogli jej. Po tym wyznaniu Nathaniel przybił Melissie piątkę i wziął od niej czekoladę jako rewanż za papierosy, które od niego wzięła. 100px 100px 100px Anneliese siedzi na backyard z dwiema kobietami. Pyta je o ich pikantne szczegóły na temat Craiga i Andreya. Dziewczyny plotkują na temat tego, czyja anaconda była większa. Z zaciekawieniem podsluchuje je Shonda, która po chwili podchodzi. Kobiety zaczynają rozmawiać na temat związków. Anneliese mówi, że się nie martwi z bycia singielką, bo wie, że jej przypadek jest jak J. Lo i Madonna- jej wybranek jeszcze się nie urodził. Shonda po tym stwierdzeniu przytula Anneliese; nie spodziewała się, że ktoś może mieć podobne poglądy do niej. Wszystkie panie zaczynają pić drinki, a po każdym Shonda podaje kolejne zalety bycia MILFem. Candace mówi, że ona nie wie, jakiej dłgości była anakonda Craig'a, ponieważ nie miała okazji jej zmierzyć, ale po wyjściu z domu Wielkiego Brata kobieta zda jej pikantną relacje z przebiegu link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach